adam ranger and the demantor
by shaperlord67
Summary: Adam ranger returns for his second year of teaching at Hogwarts only to find the school under threat of a mysterious vigilante. a sequel to Adam ranger and merlin's wand.
1. the arrival

**greetings! before we begin I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first Adam ranger story. so um... thanks :) I would also like to admit I made a mistake in the first book. I meant to put xzavier in ravenclaw, not slytherin as ravenclaw is the "evil" house of my series. so consider this a retcon. now let us begin!**

As lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the grand form of Hogwarts and rain beat down heavily, a lone figure trudged threw the downpour.

As Adam range neared the school grounds he dwelt bitterly on the fact he was extremely late. He had lost track of time that morning and had not left until a couple dozen minutes ago. As he opened the gates to the Hogwarts grounds, he quickly made his way towards the castle entrance. He was pleased to see the first years off in the distance. He wasn't that late after all. he dried himself of and quickly made his way to the grand hall and took his customary seat by Patrick.

Almost as soon as he sat down, the first years, lead by the Gryffindor head of house, marched into the hall. The Gryffindor head of house turned to face the students and After explaining to the nervous children how they would be sorted, she placed the sorting hat on the stool and its brim opened wide and began to sing.

"_oh, if you're evil go to slytherin,_

_if you're reckless go to Gryffindor,_

_if you're a know it all go to ravenclaw,_

_if you cant do anything go to huffelpuff,_

_oh, im never wrong with my sorting,_

_after all, why shouldn't you leave your future to a singing hat?"_

After the hat finished its song the entire hall was filled with awkward silence. Everyone there was to shocked about the song. Except Adam who fought it made a lot of sense to just right up tell the students what they would be stereotyped as. The fact that it didn't rhyme was just a side note.

Instead Adam was looking a round at the staff table at several people he didn't recognize. He saw a man who he assumes would qualify as handsome. He also saw that there was a new head of ravenclaw and that for some unexplainable reason luscious malfoy, one of the school governors was there as well. Then he made eye contact with headmaster Lockhart and quickly changed his interest back towards the sorting witch had finally started again.

After the sorting finished, the headmaster stood to give his speech, with Adam listing intently this time. It turned out to be a waste, as he just talked about the events of last year and only briefly mentioned the new staff. He also explained malfoys presence as a simple school inspection. Although a plausible explanation, Adam was not buying it.

Adam grinned broadly as the feast began. "What is it?" asked Patrick some what wearily. "I was just thinking that this school year is going to be more interesting then I fought." This reply did not calm Patrick very much.


	2. the discovery

The next morning, Adam got up early ate breakfast and waited in his classroom for his first class of the year. Just like last year his pensive was on his desk, with a portkey charm to enable him to teach with it. At eight o'clock his first batch of students for the year arrived, the third year huffelpuffs, which included Adams friends Samson and his group.

as the students toke there seats, Adam began the lesson. "good morning class. As you know I am professor ranger your history of magic professor and head of huffelpuff house. No today we will be viewing some memories from the war against herpo the foul. Gather round gather round."

After the lesson was over, Adam was about to go back into his office when he noticed Samson was still there. "what can I do for you lad?" "oh… I was just wondering if you could tell me what the best place to go in hogsmede was". Seeing the confused look on his professors face Samson elaborated. "you see its my third year and me and my friends were wondering…" "oh I understand." Adam cut him of "Well to tell you the truth I haven't really ever visited hogsmede, so unfortunately I cant really help you." Samson looked a little disappointed but still thanked his teacher before leaving. Adam fought for a second before continuing the mission he had assigned himself at the welcoming feast.

He returned to his room and grabbed his time turner. At seven o'clock, Adam under a disulusment charm headed to the staff room as he figured that would probably be were the new staff and inspector were. He was not disappointed and he heard angry shouts coming from the closed door. As Adam listened by the key hole he could only make out a few muffled words, but it appeared that the two new teachers and malfoy were arguing about something. Then it dawned on adam what was going on as he hurried away.

That shaggy haired man, Sirius white or something like that, was last seen working with the order of the phoenix . the head of ravenclaw, he knew, had worked as security for the department of mysteries. And luscious malfoy had been the highest ranking death eater when he-who-must-not-be-named went down. He waited outside his classroom for Samson to leave before entering and sitting down in a chair contemplating what he had learned. He did not know which one of the three had came hear first, and which two were simple reacting. All he knew that there were almost certainly know three different groups attempting to influence Hogwarts.


	3. the meeting

Several weeks later, in early December Adam was trudging down the side of a snowy hill, walking with a large group of Hogwarts students towards hogsmede. Samson's request had inspired Adam to company the students on the first hogsmede trip of the year.

When they arrived at the village the crowd quickly scattered with Adam strolling merrily down the streets looking at familiar faces in the street. He saw a couple of fellow teachers, including the surly charms professor and that Sirius bloke (Sirius grey maybe?) talking with a weary looking gray haired fellow. He also a yaxley, a man he knew only from the prophets headlines to have defecated to the ministry's side during the wizarding war. Adam stopped dead short when he spied another familiar face.

A tall and brooding man with a scarred face was starring at him. Adam composed him self and walked towards him. "What are you doing here, shalok"? Adam requested. "I would ask the same thing of you, Adam you filthy thief." Shalok replied. Adam frowned. "that's professor ranger now. And stealing a already stolen object from the originally stealer does not, in fact, count as stealing." Shalok frowned. "Don't play smart with me PROFESSOR, my business hear is my own." And with that the foreboding man walked away, towards the hogs head.

Adam stood in silence contemplating matters before walking hurriedly towards the library. As he went the fact that Mr. malfoy and the head of ravenclaw were arguing did not escape his notice.


	4. the message

Several weeks later, on Christmas morning, Adam woke up to the sound of several owls clacking on the window. Yawning widely and letting them in. after eating a quick breakfast and reading his letters before leaving his room.

Walking around the castle Adam was once again almost completely empty. Lost in thought Adam stooped looking where he was going and as a result walked right into someone.

As he got up to apologize he found him face to face with the head of ravenclaw house. She looked at him angrily her taught face stretched by a sneer, her black hair tangled up. "why don't you watch where you're going?" she scolded, before storming off. Adam got up and recomposed himself and was not at all surprised to see Sirius green and malfoy arguing.

That night after spending most of the day in his office studying, Adam made his way to the main hall. When he entered he was surprised to see Patrick in the headmasters chair and both Lockhart and Samson missing. Tacking his seat by his friend Adam asked Patrick "hey where's the headmaster?" "spending Christmas with his family." Patrick said grimly. "so you're in charge? Were doomed."

Patrick shot him a dirty look before standing to began his Christmas speech. Suddenly the grounds out the window light up with a brilliantly orange light. Everyone in the hall sat motionless for a second before the teachers got up and lead by Patrick and Adam left the hall and headed for the grounds with wands drawn, the few students who had stayed behind over the Holliday fowling behind them.

When they burst onto the grounds everyone stopped in there tracks. There, on the ground in giant flaming letters was " THE DEMANTOR WILL STRIKE"

Adam tore his eyes from the message to spy a shadowy figure in the forbidden Forrest. The man… woman…thing was wearing a long billowy cloak and ornate mask. The figure made eye contact with Adam before turning into the forest. "good lord" Adam heard that Sirius bloke say.


	5. the mystery

A couple weeks later, Adam was once again strolling around hogsmede. The professor had taken to walking down with the students every time they had a trip, and the fact that everyone was worried about the mysterious demantor gave even more reason to be hear.

As he past up a man in a brown trench coat and fedora, Adam wondered who or what the demantor could be. "It was most likely a political extremist, so it wasn't likely to be aligned with the ministry. The order of the phoenix hated demantors and besides, they had never committed any acts of terrorism before."

As he peered into a shop window Adam continued to ponder the mystery. He decided if the death eaters had done it there would have been a dead muggle, and grindewalds fowlers were to few and far between.

Adam began walking down the street again waving to a few people as he passed while continuing to debate the matter in his mind. "there's always Xavier but no one has heard from him in ages, and if he wanted to commit acts of terrorism he could have done it much better. No it must be someone else some one hear…" and the Adams blood ran cold.

(my business hear is my own)

Adam turned on his heel and hurried down the street. Spying the hogs head he made a dash for it a tackled a student who had been heading for it. "um… professor ranger what are you…" suddenly there was a earth shattering explosion and the hogs head erupted in a massive fireball.

Leaving the student on the ground, covering his head with his hands, Adam got up and quickly looked around. This proved to be a mistake as a flying piece of shrapnel pierced his shoulder.

gripping his pierced shoulder Adam scanned the rooftops until he found what he was looking for. Above all the screaming, burning and general chaos in the streets stood the demantor. The two made eye contact.

Adam spied one of his wands laying a couple feat away. He dove for it, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He grabbed it and whirled around, pointing it at the figure. But the figure was gone.


	6. the reveal

Only a few weeks later, talk of the attack was still very insistent around the school. Rumors, of various qualities circled widely and Adam was inclined to ignore most of them. Many students including Samson were saying the demantor was a ghost. Others claimed he was an escaped former death eater. Still more students blamed each other of setting up the attack as a highly elaborate prank. The teachers were hardly better with Sirius yellow, malfoy and the ravenclaw teacher all blaming each other.

Adam on the other hand had long since recovered from his injuries and Wednesday morning found him in the teacher's lounge talking with Patrick. "I don't know Adam, it seems unlikely." Patrick was saying.

Adam furrowed his brow and replied. "why? Shalok was never exactly very moral and this seems like the thing he would do." Patrick shuffled his feet and continued the discussion. "Adam just a year ago you were in Azkaban, so you're not really one to talk, and besides if shalok had done this he would have gloated to you buy now." Adam was going to reply but stopped when he realized Patrick was right. "well then who…"

suddenly there was a huge tremor and screaming begin in the distance. Both Patrick and Adam sprung to there feet and rushed into the hallway. Students were all running the same way screaming as they went and accidentally trampling each other. As Patrick helped the students, Adam rushed off in the opposite direction, the way the students were coming from.

When he reached the staircases Adam discovered what had been causing the commotion. There at the top of the staircases stood the demantor, firing curses into the air and at students. Adam made a split second desiccation, raised both his wands at the figures face and fired. His two jinxes hit the figure in the face and knocked him over, knocking the mask off. When the figure rose Adam finally saw that it was…yaxly.

"This makes no sense whatsoever" Adam mumbled as he charged up the staircase to begin the duel.


	7. the duel

Adam charged up the stairs firing jinxes at yaxly. The demantor however had recovered from Adams surprise attack and was charging down the stairs firing lethal looking curses. They meet at the middle of the stairs and with a large crowd watching below, began a violent duel.

As they twisted and turned sending spells every where the staircases nearby were blasted repeatedly although they managed to stay together. From down below Adam could hear the muggle studies professor charity sending a message to the ministry and decided to act.

Ducking under yet another curse and sending his own back, Adam began to talk. "so perhaps you could clear things up for me. Why on earth are you doing this?" yaxlys response was to fire three stunners all at once. Adam vaulted over the railing but held on to the side and flipped himself back on once the curses had gone by.

"this _school_ as you so foolishly call it is a disgrace to wizarding kind. Its filled with squibs and mudbloods and must be cleaned." Yaxly shouted down before continuing the duel. As Adam deflected another curse strait down into the staircase he continued the discussion. "oh come on, seriously? If you thought that much of it you wouldn't have left the death eaters. There must be something else."

Yaxly smiled evilly." I admit I was offered a handsome reward for this pleasant task by.." yaxly broke of talking and dueling and stared at the staircase and Adam fowled suit. The stairs were groaning, hit by a large number of spells they were finally giving out. Adam thought quickly and ran up and tackled yaxly right of the collapsing staircase.

As the hole thing began to collapse the two men fell and were only stopped from crashing into the floor by a shield charm from charity. As soon as they landed Adam dove out of the way as the stairs gave way and collapsed on top of yaxly. Adam stood up shakily and looked over at the former demator who was covered up the enormous pile of rubble.

Soon the ministry arrived and as yaxly was pulled from the wreckage Adam herd three different people using the situation to promote change and leadership of the school for there faction.

As Adam watched the paramedics declare yaxly to be in a comma and continued to listen to the squabbling of the politicians Adam sighed before heading back to his office. It appeared that his services would be required at the school for some time.


End file.
